modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Stephen Logan
Stephen Logan Senior – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Stephena wcielał się Patrick Duffy, w latach 2006–2011 (odc. 4788–6180). Rolę Stephena grał wcześniej Robert Pine (1988, 1994, 1997, 1998, 2001; odc. 241–3649). Biografia Powrót do rodziny i wyjazd z Beth (1988) Stephen jest synem Helen Logan, mężem Elizabeth oraz ojcem czwórki dzieci: Storma, Brooke, Donny i Katie. Studiował na Northwestern University, gdzie poznał Beth i skrycie się w niej kochał. Ona natomiast była związana z Erikiem Forresterem. Kiedy Forrester ożenił się ze Stephanie Douglas, Beth związała się ze Stephenem i pół roku później zostali małżeństwem. Stephen próbował dorównać Ericowi, ale nigdy nie udało mu się osiągnąć większego sukcesu. Załamany porażką, opuścił rodzinę w 1980 roku i nigdy nie dał żadnego znaku życia. W lutym 1988, Stephanie wynajmuje prywatnego detektywa, Conwaya Westona, aby odnalazł Stephena i sprowadził go do rodziny. Początkowo, Weston jest przekonany, że Logan nie żyje. W marcu 1988, Weston informuje Stephanie, że odnalazł Stephena w Salt Lake City, w stanie Utah. Weston jedzie do tam. Okazuje się jednak, że ktoś posłużył się skradzionymi dokumentami Logana. Kolejny trop prowadzi do miasta Tuscon, w Arizonie. Otrzymuje pomocne wskazówki od Reardona, miejscowego szeryfa. Wkrótce, Weston dzwoni do Stephanie z dobrymi wieściami - odnalazł Stephena. Obserwuje go w jednym z barów. Następnego dnia, Stephanie wylatuje do Tuscon. Ona i Weston podrzucają Loganom anonimowy list z adresem Stephena. W kwietniu 1988, Brooke odnajduje ojca w barze. Wyjaśnia jak go znalazła oraz opowiada mu o rodzeństwie i chorobie Beth. Stephen prosi ją, by o nim zapomniała i nikomu nie mówiła o ich spotkaniu. Wkrótce, Stephena odwiedza Donna. Prosi ojca, by wrócił do domu, ale on powtarza, że najlepiej o nim zapomnieć. Ona nie chce wracać do domu bez ojca. Wspomina o Helen i zapewnia, że w życiu Beth nie ma innego mężczyzny. Stephen wreszcie zgadza się wrócić do domu. W maju 1988, Stephen i Donna wracają do Los Angeles. Beth jest w szoku widząc męża. Donna opowiada jej o anonimie i podróży do Tuscon. Beth jest wściekła i każe mu wyjść. On zapewnia, że nigdy nie przestał jej kochać. Za namową Katie i Donny, Beth zgadza się przenocować Stephena. Storm jest zmuszony cofnąć wniosek o uznanie ojca za zmarłego. Dochodzi wreszcie do konfrontacji pomiędzy Stormem i Stephenem. Syn nie chce wybaczyć mu opuszczenia rodziny. Stephen mówi Beth jak bardzo cieszy się z powrotu do domu. Tłumaczy jej dlaczego opuścił rodzinę. Stephen wyznaje Donnie, że kiedyś obiecał Beth diamentowy pierścionek. Tymczasem Stephen nie może znaleźć pracy. Dzwoni go niego Bill Spencer i oferuje mu pracę w swojej firmie. Tłumaczy, że robi to na prośbę Caroline, której Loganowie okazali wsparcie, gdy została zgwałcona. Pensja Stephena będzie wynosić 35 tys. dolarów rocznie. Logan jest zachwycony i informuje rodzinę o pracy. Jedynie Storm mu nie wierzy. Spotyka się z Billem, który potwierdza słowa ojca. Katie i Donnie udaje się przekonać matkę, by spędziła swoje urodziny z rodziną i Stephenem. Donna wręcza ojcu diamentowy pierścionek i przekonuje go, by dał go Beth na jej przyjęciu urodzinowym. W czerwcu 1988, podczas przyjęcia urodzinowego, Stephen daje Beth pierścionek. Ona nie chce go przyjąć, ale on wkłada go jej na palec, powtarzając słowa przysięgi małżeńskiej. Wyznaje jej miłość i prosi o szansę. Donna przypomina rodzicom, że legalnie wciąż są małżeństwem. Beth przyjmuje pierścionek, ale czuje się zmieszana. Stephen spotyka się z Helen, która jest szczęśliwa, że jej syn żyje. W lipcu 1988, Loganowie urządzają grilla, podczas którego Katie dławi się hamburgerem. Stephen rusza córce z pomocą i ratuje jej życie. Beth całuje go z wdzięczności. W sierpniu 1988, Brooke wyprowadza się od Loganów i zamieszkuje z Ridge'em. Stephen jest w szoku, kiedy dowiaduje się, że Beth od kilku miesięcy ponownie spotyka się z Erikiem. Konfrontuje się z Forresterem i zapowiada, że będzie walczyć o żonę. We wrześniu 1988, Bill informuje Stephena, że zostanie przeniesiony do Paryża w ramach awansu. Jeśli się nie zgodzi, Spencer zwolni go. Stephen chce to przedyskutować z Beth. Namawia żonę na wyjazd i ponowne rozpoczęcie wspólnego życia. Beth postanawia dać mężowi szansę. Kobieta zaznacza jednak, że nie będzie z nim sypiać. Beth i Stephen wyjeżdżają do Paryża. W grudniu 1990, Elizabeth wyznaje, że kilka miesięcy wcześniej rozstali się ze Stephenem. Powroty (1994, 1997, 1998, 2001) Stephen powraca w 1994 roku na ślub Brooke i Ridge'a. W 1997 roku, powraca z żoną na ślub Brooke i Granta. W 1998 roku, pojawia się na ponownym ślubie Brooke i Ridge'a. Powrócił gościnnie w 2001 roku wraz z całą rodziną, na ślub Brooke i Throne'a. W tym samym roku, przyjął od Massimo Marone'a 5 mln dolarów, w zamian za udawanie chorego i zabranie Brooke do Paryża. Plan się powiódł, ale Beth wyznała córce prawdę. Związki z kobietami (2006, 2007–2008, 2009, 2010, 2011) Stephen powraca do Los Angeles w 2006 roku za sprawą Ridge'a. Forrester sądzi, że przyjazd ojca spowoduje, że Brooke rozwiąże swoje problemy sercowe z którymi się boryka. Informuje, że rozwiódł się z Beth. Brooke nie wybaczyła do końca ojcu, za opuszczenie rodziny przed laty i oszustwo z 2001 roku. Stephen został w mieście i nawiązał romans z Jackie Marone. Stephen uwiódł Taylor i spędził z nią noc, aby odsprzedała Brooke swoje udziały w FC. Gdy Jackie dowiedziała się o jego zdradzie, zerwała z nim. Gdy Brooke dowiedziała się o wspólnej nocy Stephena i Taylor, zażądała, aby ojciec opuścił miasto. Wraca w 2007 roku, będąc zaalarmowany przed Donnę o problemach Brooke. Logan dowiedział się, że adwokat Andy Johnson, który zgwałcił Brooke, został wynajęty przez Stephanie. Groził Stephanie. Został również oskarżony o próbę zabójstwa Stephanie, za co trafił do więzienia. Jak się okazuje, to Storm postrzelił Douglas i wrobił we wszystko ojca. W 2008, Stephen dowiaduje się o związku Donny i Erica. Jest wściekły. Informuje rodzinę, że Beth boryka się z problemami zdrowotnymi i powoli traci świadomość. W 2009 roku, Beth i Stephen zaręczają się. W 2010 roku, Beth umiera, topiąc się w basenie Forresterów. Mimo, że od śmierci ukochanej minęło trochę czasu, w głębi serca wciąż nie może pogodzić się z jej śmiercią. Obwinia o wypadek Stephanie, która przez przypadek wrzuciła serwetkę Beth do basenu. Nie może także wybaczyć kobiecie, że przez lata znęcała się nad jego córkami. Wkrótce opracowuje sprytny plan. W "Insomnii" spotyka się z Pamelą, na którą początkowo jest zły za dręczenie Donny. Każe jej i Stephanie trzymać się z dala od jego dzieci. Niebawem jednak on i młodsza Douglas dochodzą do porozumienia. Stephen żali się Pam ze swoich uczuć związanych ze śmiercią Beth. Pamela natomiast wciąż nie może zapomnieć o śmierci matki i życiu jakie zmarnowała na opiece nad nią. Wyznaje Stephenowi, że nigdy nie miała żadnego mężczyzny. Logan sądzi, że kobieta jest pod złym wpływem siostry i musi się w końcu spod niego uwolnić. Oboje zaczynają spędzać ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Stephen wyrzuca tabletki Pameli i sprytnie wykorzystuje ją do zemsty na Stephanie. Zamieszkuje u Pameli. Logan kupuje broń od Mike'a Guthrie. Natomiast Stephanie w końcu poznaje prawdę o romansie siostry i Logana. Jest wściekła i chce, by Stephen zostawił jej siostrę w spokoju. Porywa Pam do domku w Big Bear. Stephen rusza Pameli na pomoc. Wpada do domku, wyciąga broń i oświadcza, że nikt stamtąd nie wyjdzie. Namawia Pam do ostatecznego uwolnienia się spod wpływu siostry i jej zastrzelenia. Pamela oddaje jednak broń Stephanie, która strzela do zdezorientowanego Logana. Tymczasem zaalarmowani przez Mike'a, Brooke, Katie i Bill Jr., ruszają do Big Bear. Są w szoku widząc postrzelonego Stephena. Stephanie wyjaśnia im, że mężczyzna chciał ją zabić i wykorzystał jej siostrę. Stephen zostaje przewieziony do szpitala, a potem trafia do więzienia. Wkrótce jednak, Pam i Stephen zaręczają się. W listopadzie 2011 roku, Pamela informuje Stephanie, że Stephen zerwał zaręczyny i wyjechał do Teksasu. W grudniu 2015, Stephen spędza święta razem z Donną. Związki * Jacqueline Marone : – mieli romans (2006). * Taylor Hayes : – spędzili razem noc (2006). * Elizabeth Logan : – byli małżeństwem (1960–2006), : – byli zaręczeni do czasu śmierci Beth (2009–2010), : – mają czwórkę dzieci: Storma (zm. 2008), Brooke, Donnę i Katie. * Pamela Douglas : – mieli romans (2010–2011), : – byli zaręczeni (2011). Śluby Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Loganowie